The Thing: Beneath The Bloodstained Ice
by Bankaiover9000
Summary: When a violent storm approaches another research station is besieged by the shapeshifting alien menance. Cast out in Antartica's frozen desert the survivors try and seek refuge from the brutal climate only to discover just how far this infection has spread and that individuals with dark ambitions may just provide the means for this thing to reach the world beyond the snow and ice.
1. Chapter 1

**THE THING**

**Beneath The Bloodstained Ice**

Disclaimer: I in no way own THE THING. Aside from the OCs I created this film and the creature(s) belong to John Carpenter, Bill Lancaster and Universal Studious.

**Warning: **This fan fiction contains brutal violence, gore, and adult language.

**Chapter 1 **

**Location: Antarctica Year: 1982 Time: 7:31 am**

Today was just like almost every other day in this frozen desert. Cold. Ungodly cold even with the sun out it was bitch stand outside for even a few minutes. Ashmore Station # 7 was as busy as usual(which is pretty much everyday) during the morning each man and woman working to complete as many tasks they could get to before the sun set. The station was fairly large compared to most of the stations scattered throughout the continent being large enough to accommodate 40-50 people. As of now the current research team consist of 18 personnel; 6 scientist and researchers, 5 technicians , 2 doctors, 3 pilots, and 2 cooks.

Its usually during this season things slow down a bit and the days seem to be they're longest. It didn't mean there wasn't much that needed to be done quite the opposite. Because the number of available hands was so few certain projects and research would take longer to complete than it would be with more men on the field and certain members were under serious pressure from their superiors to get the assignments done before they returned in the spring.

Trigg couldn't help but feel envious towards the eggheads at least they weren't the ones who had to try to keep an entire base from falling on everyone's goddamn heads. Vicious storms battered the hell structure of the main building everyday along with the warehouses, tool sheds, and the kennel whose screen door keeps getting chewed open because the rowdiest of the pack Chill wants to go out and play.

In addition to the buildings he and the other gear heads had to look after they had to maintain the communication systems, the lights, the helicopters, the bulldozer, trucks, and the generator oh god the fucking generator. If that iron bastard went down for even a couple of seconds the whole base goes into a frenzy. Not that he blames any of them. If the generator isn't producing energy for the base then there wont be any heat and if there is no heat then everyone would turn into a batch of human popsicles. On one such occasion he and bug-eyed Kort woke up to half of the staff banging on they're door 2 in the morning the two of them ended up headed down to the basement half-dressed along with Rolf a great bear of a man and the three of them spent the next hour or so trying to get the thing running again. Currently at the moment he was in the garage trying patch up the tractor(a snow cat) that everyone had came to call Achilles because despite being a tough son of a bitch there was always one spot that seemed to give out from strain(hence its name) which proved to be enough to put the yellow tank out of commission. Well it was worse than usual this time. While trying to clear a path the base's "brave", "fearless", and "clever" Chief of Engineers Jenson(Everyone calls him Jens for short) had ran the tractor aground on to some rocks and ice hidden beneath the snow and gave the machine one hell of a gut buster. Trigg was examining the tracks to make sure they were still in working condition.

"Hey Trigg could you hand me that wrench again?" A voice came from under the went over to the toll box sitting on the ground on top of an oil soaked towel its contents spread across the worn rag. It took him only a moment to find what he was looking for. He turned to the tractor holding the wrench out to under belly of the machine."This one right?" He said.A slender arm covered in oil and thick grease came out of the shadows and snatched the tool out of his hand. Only a few seconds passed before he heard something make a loud clunking sound followed by a splash."Mother Fucker!" The voice screamed in frustration.

"Hey how's it coming along there kiddos?"

Trigg turned around to see Jenson standing there with a steel mug in one hand and a snow shovel in the other.

"Oh hey Chief we wer-"

But before he could finish his sentence something flew by his head and nearly took out Jens'. Trigg turned around to see Frida sitting on a crawler her clothing soaked in oil her face burning with a rage about to be unleashed on those unfortunate enough to cross her. And today was a bad day to do so.

"Damn it what hell was that for are you trying to kill someone?" Jens shouted "Up yours! Thanks to you Achilles is completely crippled you asshat." She stood gesturing to the tractor like a prosecutor presenting the evidence of an unspeakable crime. "His gears are smashed to hell, the hydraulic for the plow are mangled!"

"Not to mention the tracks took some serious punishment." Trigg added "I've done what I can but you really did a number on it."

"Yeah yeah rub salt in the wound will ya. Can you fix him?" The Chief of Engineers asked.

Frida raised an eyebrow at the question. "Sure give me a couple of days and I'll get him back on his feet. He wont run pretty but he'll run at least."

"I need it done sooner than that."

"What is the rush?"

"Winter sweetheart and from what I heard there's going to be a hell of a storm."

"How bad?" Trigg asked

"Bad enough that we need Achilles in action if we don't want to be buried in heaven's dandruff so get to it you two." Jenson said before turning around and heading back outside.

"Yes sir." Frida muttered flipping him off as he left. "Unbelievable just fucking unbelievable!" She cursed going back to the tractor.

"Well what you going to do?" Trigg said with a shrug.

"First thing I'm going to do is weld Jenson's ass shut then I'm going to punch a hole through his face." She growled laying back down on the rolling stool.

"After we fix the tractor?" Trigg asked trying to keep himself from grinning.

"After we fix the tractor." Frida said laughing. "Hey find me that wrench I think it landed somewhere over there."

* * *

Crosby hated the cold. Hated the snow, hated the sleet, and hated the ice. Even a little bit of ran bothered him. So how the hell did he end up here? The pay? The money would probably be the only thing that could convince any fool to take up residence in a secluded place like this for a whole god damn year especially with this lot of idiots. Serving as the Station Manager did have its merits however even though it would probably cost him what little sanity he had left. Nothing serious really occurred aside from the usual power outages or the communications system going on and off at times. So for the most part he found himself sitting the recreation room sipping on a primordial cup of sludge that is suppose to be coffee while reading the same three magazines that he had read countless times already and then taking a quick stroll through the base to see whats what.A sudden electronic melody nearly blasted Crosby out of his seat. He looked over to the small row of arcade games to see a pair of bodies hunched over a cheesy space shooter the electric sounds of laser blasts and explosions rattling his eardrums.

"Kell! Bastian! What the hell are you two doing!" He shouted over the noise.

The two men jumped up a little and quickly turning around. Bastian was still taping buttons and shifting the joystick trying to keep the little ship on the screen alive all while keeping his eyes on the beet red face of the Station Manager.

"Oh good morning sir how are you doing this fine morning?" Kell asked smiling widely ear to ear. The Station Manager who catch a hint of sarcasm in the younger man's words

"Fucking wonderful" Crosby muttered "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like you mean old bastard we're taking a break!" Bastian shot back but his attention returned quickly to the game after he heard a loud electronic boom followed by a solemn tune."Crap! Kell quick I'm outta quarters!"

"You best watch that tongue of your's before I put you're blubbery face through that screen." Crosby said glaring.

"What did you just say?" Bastian quickly turned around the game forgotten and took a step towards Crosby but Kell stopped him before he took another.

"Easy there big guy. Chill a little will you Crosby?" Kell said still smiling but uneasily he wasn't in the mood to try and break up a fight especially between these two. Bastian aside from his huge size and weight was a competent boxer with a punch that can send most guys falling flat on their asses. Crosby was no pushover either having served as a Law Officer before voluntarily enlisting to fight in the Vietnam War having been in some the most grimmest battles during that horrible and nightmarish conflict.

"Have you finished preparing meals for tonight?"

"Yes…Kind of."

"Mostly." Bastian chimed.

Crosby sat there staring narrowed eyed at them the scowl on the his face not moving for even a moment.

"Don't worry Garvin is lending a hand he said he was going to add his own personal touch to tonight's mix." Kell said holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Garvin? Hmph I thought he was still locked up in his lab guess he finally decided to come out." Crosby said sounding quite surprised by this news.

Garvin was one of the scientist stationed here and was pretty much the only person on this entire continent he held any sort of respect for. Most of the others were either fools or kids(some were even both). The grease monkeys were a good example if they weren't fixing something then they were either playing cards or they were drinking themselves into a stupor. One time he and several others had to chase Kort who had ripped off most of his clothes and nearly ran outside into a small blizzard but was thankfully was tackled by Rolf before he reached the door.

Garvin on the other hand was pretty quite and self-reserved by took his duty here just seriously as Crosby did and he never had any complaints or cause any sort of trouble so the station manager never had a problem with him. It was certainly surprising to hear that he helping out in the kitchen of all places. "Alright fine just make sure you two finish you're work for God's sake." Crosby sighed rubbing his temples with both fingers.

The sound of footsteps quickly approached the recreation room as Mick rushed in.

"Crosby there you are!" He said a little out of breath.

"Oh Jesus what now?" The Station Manager groaned

"Finn just radioed me. He said he saw some raggedy looking fellow making his way towards the camp."

"All they way out here?" Kell said looking clearly baffled."How far out?" Crosby asked going to the nearby closet to fetch his coat. Mick scratched his head for a moment "Ugh two miles maybe less. I'm amazed that guy could be even standing in these temperatures."_This outta be interesting _Crosby thought to himself. He turned to the two cooks and tossed a bundle of keys at Kell who easily caught them."If you guys don't want to cook then your going to give me a hand instead go get your coats on and go to the gun cabinet in my office and grab some rifles then meet me outside". And with those words Crosby hurried out of the room."Fuck me…" groaned Bastian."Well you're the one that wanted to take a break" Kell looking the larger man slapped his co-worker over the head and stormed out to get ready with his friend not far behind.

* * *

**Well that was chapter one what did you think? I know it's a bit slow here but it will definitely picked in the next chapter or two. Please share you opinions and I will see you folks next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**7:49 am**

Finn stood on the balcony of his tower watching the approaching figure closely with his binoculars occasionally looking over his shoulder to see Crosby had arrived yet. He first spotted the man while shoveling the snow that accumulated over night off the steps of the cabin. There wasn't any snow coming down and the sun was out so there wasn't anything that would obscure his line of sight. On days like these one can get a good view of the landscape if they were high enough off the ground. That and the well known fact that the 23 year old pilot had the sharpest eyes of anyone in the camp.

He didn't expect much from this job. Take a few members from point A to point B whether its was for joint research projects with other camps or to sites being used for certain studies whether it was collecting ice core samples, notes and photos of the continent's geography, and glaciology. Its been a mostly quite stay at the station but he is always welcoming of any form of "entertainment" even it is in the form of strange sights like this

"Finn you up there?" A voiced called from the below the tower.

"That you Crosby?! Get up here quick!" He shouted not taking his eyes off the man.

The Station Manager quickly made his way to the top followed by Kell and Bastian the latter trying to catch his breath.

Finn quickly noticed that each man was carrying a rifle.

"Are those really necessary?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not taking any fucking chances where is he?" Crosby said walking over to Finn with his hand held out.

Finn handed over the binoculars and pointed out the man's location.

Crosby watched the approaching figure limp towards the camp dragging something dark and misshapen along by a thick rope.

"Any idea what the hell that is?" He asked the pilot who shook his head.

"Have Trigg and Frida got that snow cat working again?" Bastian asked. He really didn't like the idea of having to walk over there through the knee high snow.

"Last I heard no its still in lousy shape." Finn answered before looking back to Crosby. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Lets go for a little walk shall we? I could use the exercise."

* * *

The "Visitor" sluggishly trudged through the snow his strength completely gone with only his will left to keep him moving despite the numbness in his legs and the incredible pain in his left shoulder from the effort it took to drag the large bloody bundle behind him.

_Just a little bit farther your almost there! You going to give up now you fuck? _He told himself as he neared the camp.

For a moment the man felt he was about to fall and stumbled forward. He cursed under his breath and continued on for several more steps before stopping dead in his tracks. In the distance were several men coming towards him and despite one eye being completely swollen shut and frost bitten he could make each of the out quite clearly all of them were heavily dressed and armed with what appeared to be long ranged rifles.

His dry and blackened lips spread into a wide smile. He had done it! He had actually done it! It was a living hell but now he was at the finish line with his prize in tow.

He raised his hands in the air and waved wildly at the approaching party with tears in his eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! I'm over here! I'm ove-" He suddenly stop frozen in place. He heard something from behind him. A rustling sound. Movement!

_SHIT!_

He whipped around as quickly as he could reaching into the inside of his coat. But he wasn't quick enough.

A long spiny crimson tendril about 5 feet in length shot out of the bundle striking him just beneath his left lung easily tearing through his coat and chilled flesh. The man stared at the tentacle his eyes frozen in a state of shock. The tentacle withdrew taking several pieces of flesh that were caught on its barbed tip returning to the warmth of the red stained wool blanket.

Collapsing on to his side the man came to a terrible realization as he suddenly felt something moving beneath his skin.

_You fool! You were just played! _His mind screamed in unison with his body that was bathed in a flash of white hot pain as it quickly began to consume him from within.

_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! YOU BASTARD! YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU?!_

He didn't have much time it would soon take him over turning him into nothing but a flesh and blood costume for it to wear. He reached again into his coat despite the great amount of pain he was in and pulled out S&W revolver. He was never fond of guns in general but now the sight of one never seemed so beautiful before. He managed a grim smile knowing all it would take was to pull that little trigger.

He forced the barrel of the gun into his mouth pointing it towards the roof of his mouth giggling as he did it. Small tentacles slithered up his throat wrapping themselves around the gun in an attempt to stop him.

_HERE IT COMES YOU FREAK! _

He pulled the trigger._  
_

* * *

Crosby had saw most of what happened from a distance.

One minute the man was waving towards before suddenly turning around and within a couple of seconds fell. He and the group quickened their pace and soon broke into a full run when they heard the gunshot.

When they finally reached the man they knew they were too late. Most of the guy's head was reduced to pieces of hamburger that now painted the white snow a faint trail of smoke escaped from between the corpses' lips.

"Well ain't this a bitch." said Kell trying his best to appear calm.

Crosby knelt beside the man and picked up the bloody revolver.

"What the fuck just happened?" Finn asked walking to the other side of the body.

"I have no idea." the Station Manager said still examining the weapon.

Finn unzipped the man's coat spotting a large hole in the chest area.

Bastian hovered over the two and saw the wound as well. "He was shot!"

"No this no bullet wound believe me I can tell."

"Looks to me like he got ran through with a spear!" Finn exclaimed after taking a closer.

"Bastian radio Jens and tell him to have Woolley get the dogs ready we'll need them to bring him back with us." Crosby ordered handing him his walkie talkie.

"What about this here?" asked Kell who had walked up to the large bundle that was only a few feet from the body. He bent over and grabbed the wool blanket before pulling it back. His face grew pale as he let out as horrified scream and scrambled backwards as the others rushed to his aid with weapons at the ready.

Staring back at them was what appear to be a human face twisted beyond any possible recognition with one eye nearly bulging completely out of it's socket like a overripe fruit. Its "mouth" was a cluster of long vitreous sharp teeth and almost seemed to be smiling at them with all the wicked malice of a demon straight from hell itself.

"I would like to go back to the kitchen now please." Kell managed to utter before passing completely out.

* * *

**Well thats chapter 2 everyone and yeah I know it's a little dialogue heavy. I'll try to avoid that as much as possible in future chapters. Let me know what you think and I will see you all next time! **


End file.
